Sammich
by AlexandriaAngelMist
Summary: Man, awesomely winning at killing people was hungry work, and Gilbert really wanted a "sammich". Some LiechPol at the end  because I like it , and an almost mention of PruHun, if you really look.


Hmmmm... Guess I don't have a whole lot to say...

I own Hetalia about as much as I own the world (which, in case you were wondering, is not at all)

Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Sammich<p>

Gilbert had, once again, been kicked out of his brother's house. It was the second time this week. And it was only Wednesday. Now, he was 'crashing at Vashie's place' and 'kicking some major ass' at Call of Duty.

Being so absorbed in his game, as he was, Gilbert didn't hear the light footsteps coming down the stairs and into the living room. He also didn't notice when a young, blonde girl stopped at the entrance to the room, obviously a little confused.

"_Vetter?_" she said, even though it was obviously her cousin. "G-Gilbert, I didn't know y-you were visiting today. _B-__bruder_isn't home at the moment, and-" She glanced over at the large grandfather clock at the other side of the room. "I should be leaving shortly."

"Ja, I know Vashie's not home," he said, not taking his eyes off of the television screen. "That's why I plan on beating his high score!" Here, he gave a quick laugh, his usual and very strange 'Kesesesese'.

"O-oh, I see," she said quietly, while thinking, '_Vetter_ Ludwig must have sent him out of the house, again…'

"Anyway, Lils, I'm starving. Head into the kitchen and make me a sandwich." He took his hand away from the controller for only a moment to wave her off in the direction of the kitchen.

At the command, Lili gave an angry little pout. The young girl would do almost anything for you, if you asked her politely, believing that if you asked, there was usually no reason why she shouldn't. However, she hated being ordered around. Usually, if you gave her a command, she would quite simply pretend that the request had never been made.

This was not just anyone giving the commands, though. This was her cousin, Gilbert, who often ordered her and everyone he knew around. He would act like he was the king, and expected everyone to follow his commands.

She considered, for a moment, just ignoring him, and going back to waiting before she was to leave. However, she decided against this, knowing that, if she ignored him, he would only beg until he got what he wanted.

"A-alright, Gilbert," she said after a moment, with a small smile. "I will make a s-sandwich." With that, she left the room for the kitchen.

"Awesome," said the gamer, not looking to see her leave the room.'_Man_,' he thought, '_I wish Elizabeta would make me lunch so willingly.'_

It wasn't long before Lili came back into the room with a rather delicious looking sandwich on a plate and a napkin.

"Oh, sweet," the Prussian exclaimed as the food was brought out. "Awes-"

He stopped mid word when Lili sat the plate down on the coffee table, and it wasn't in front of him. She had sad the plate down gently on the little table in front of her, as she, herself, sat down lightly on a rather comfortable looking arm chair. Then, after placing the napkin delicately on her lap, she reached for the sandwich, and took a bite.

"L-Lili," he stuttered, astonished. "What-"

"I did exactly as you instructed, Gilbert," she cut him off with an innocent smile. "I made 'me' and sandwich. N-next time, if you would l-like one, yourself, you should try asking or saying 'please'."

Gilbert watched the girl, astounded, as she continued what he had originally thought was going to be his lunch.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Lili looked up from her food, and Gilbert looked behind him in the direction of the entrance hall.

"Would you a-answer the door for me, Gilbert," she asked pleasantly as she turned her large, shining emerald eyes on him. "_B-__bitte__?"_

Grumbling, Gilbert complied. He paused his game and stood after setting his controller aside.

When he got to the door and opened it, he was met by a surprised blonde.

"Like, cześć, Gil!" Feliks greeted, a little shocked that Gilbert had answered the door. "Lili is, like, totally home, right?"

"_Hallo_, Feliks," Gilbert greeted, a bit confused. "_Ja_, Lili is here. Why?"

"Okay, cool," Feliks said, entering the house, and not bothering to answer the Prussian's question.

"F-Feliks," Lili said with a smile as the Pole entered the living room. Then, setting the half eaten sandwich down on the table, she stood and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he hugged her waist.

"Why didn't you answer the door, Princess," the blonde man asked, looking down at the girl.

"W-well, Gilber suggested that I-I eat a quick luch before our d-date," she said, not completely lying. The way she had decided to twist his words, it _could_ have been a suggestion to eat lunch.

"Oh, well, are you, like, ready to go now, then?"

With a little nod and a smile, she turned to Gilbert. "B-be careful when _Bruder_arrives," she warned. "If he doesn't k-know you are here…." Even though she trailed off, all three of them could easily think of just what would happen to Gilbert if he surprised Vash, and none of them wanted to.

With that, Feliks took Lili's hand, and they walked to the front door. Gilbert, as the couple left, went to sit back down at his game. When he noticed that there was still half a sandwich sitting on the coffee table, he reached for it. However, just as he was about to take a bite of the sandwich, it was snatched out of his hand.

"_Danke__, Vetter!"_

When he turned around, he saw Lili running back to her boyfriend at the front door, giggling. She had what was supposed to be _his_ sandwich in her hand.

Gilbert was still unawesomely hungry.

* * *

><p>Hmmmm... still not much to say. I think the storry kind of speaks for itself. I can think of only two comments to make on this. 1) I obviously don't like when people order me around, B) I do not believe <em>anyone<em> should be making Gilbert a sandwich, and 2) I really get all my best ideas in the shower XD

Anywho, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

P.s. I'm working on a Spamano songfic and it should be done soon (I make no promises), so keep an eye your! ;)


End file.
